Hip Hop Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Hip Hop Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form gains Warp Blocker and increases health, attack power, and chance to slow Red Enemies. Cat Evolves into Dancing Flasher Cat at level 10. Evolves into Can Can Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Very high health, attack power and overall DPS for its cost. *Short recharge time for its stats. *40% chance to slow Red Enemies. (True Form increases chance to 60%.) *True Form is immune to Warp. Cons *Single-target attacks. *Short range. *Easily knocked back. Strategy/Usage *This unit has moderate slow time and slow chance (120~144f, or 4~4.8 seconds), which can be very effective against enemies such as Bore and One Horn due to their short range. However, if not protected correctly, he may be interrupted mid-attack. *He is not only used for anti-Red purposes, as he has very high DPS for his price range (around 4,000 at level 30). If you use him with Psychocat, Bahamut Cat and Paris Cat, you can kill a Nimoy Bore in only 30 seconds or less. *Due to his many knockbacks and long recharge time between attacks, it is possible for player to save up money using him at the start of a battle. He is especially useful when there are Doge Darks or Gabriels rushing to your base. Don't forget to send meatshields to protect him if required! True Form Analysis Hip Hop Cat gets classy with Can Can! Still a bit... mature. Can Can Cat still has very high health and DPS for its price (over 5,000 for both at level 40). It's great as an early to mid-game DPS, and can still pull its weight later on. It also really sticks it to Red enemies, having the same effect timer as Oda Nobunaga (with substantially better health, damage, and spammability). Get in one good hit, and you'll ruin the day of just about any Red enemy there is. Due to its high health and heavy damage, Can Can Cat is extremely helpful in dealing with enemies who have slow, yet long-ranged attacks or enemies with wave attacks, such as THE SLOTH, Sunfish Jones, Le'noir, Kory, Dober P.D and Elizabeth the LVIth. Can Can Cat is particularly useful in Cats of the Cosmos as it is immune to Warp. As such, a horde of Can Can Cats can smash Starred Aliens without fear of interruption. This can be further improved if the player unlocks the Target Alien Talent. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $450 *Chapter 2: $675 *Chapter 3: $900 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents *Money Up (Cost: 75 NP) *Target Alien (Cost: 75 NP) *Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) *Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 125 NP) *Move Speed Up: Upgrades movement speed by 1 per level up to 10 (Total Cost: 125 NP) Appearance *Normal: Looks like a humanoid cat with a somewhat long body. Prances about. Attacks by moving its body in a hypnotic fashion, then smacking the enemy. *Evolved: Prances naked with a different style, also holds two fans to cover its nether regions in order to keep the game rating safe. However, in that case, its attack is quite unfortunate. *True: Now hides its lower body under a Can-Can dress. Has lingerie on, as well as what looks to be a feather on its head. Its movement (and name) is a reference to the Can-Can. Gallery hiphopcatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) dancingflashercatdescription.png|Evolved from description (EN) cancancatdescription.png|True form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-10-23-14-14-04.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-10-23-14-14-11.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-10-23-14-14-17.png|True form description (JP) Hip Hop Cat Attack Animation.gif|Hip Hop Cat's attack animation Dancing Flasher Cat Attack Animation.gif|Dancing Flasher Cat's attack animation cancancatattackanimation.gif|Can Can Cat's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/033.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%b6%a5%a4%a5%eb ---- Units Release Order: '<< Delinquent Cat | Kotatsu Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Extra Money ability Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Move Speed Up Talent